Formation
You need a strong formation to attack and defend - but you don't know what to do. Ok, here's some help. Some acronyms: p = position, fr = frontline, mr = middle row, br = back row. Class refers to proving grounds class. =The Basics= * Use only ALL light or ALL dark cards in your formation. Do NOT mix unless there is no other alternative. * Your front line should be carrying light sabers. They will deflect blaster fire. Essential Cards in formation: If anything, get these cards first.. Support Party * 3✮ Bail/Mas: In Position 2 and 5 of the middle row. These will bolster your front line. Switch to 5✮ Queens/SCP at higher classes (8 and above). * 1✮ 2-1B (healer): In Position 3 and 4 of the middle row. These will heal your front line position 3 and 4 if you use the typical spearhead formation. Switch to 3✮ 2-1B/Fx-6 at higher classes (4-6) and to 4✮ Barriss at classes 6 and above. * 1✮ Pit Droid: Same as above, except if your front line position 3 and 4 are droids. Switch to 3✮ Pit Droids/G8-R3 at higher classes (4-6) and to 4✮ R2-D2 (Mechanic) at classes 6 and above. Attack boosters * 3✮ Leia Organa/Lott Dod (light/dark attack up): Chuck it in position 1 and 6 of the second or third row, skill these cards. Optional upgrade to 4✮ Ki-Adi-Mundi if you are light (not necessary as Leia is ranged and KAM isn't). * 4✮ Jan Dodonna (All attack up): The more general the skill, the less likely it will activate. Use with caution. That said, this card can be used in a dark/mix formation. Defense boosters * 3✮ Padme Amidala (In disguise)/Wat Tambor (light/dark defense up): Upgrade to 4✮ General Rieekan/Emperor's Royal Guard at class 6 and above. * 4✮ Grand Moff Tarkin (All def up): Where there is light, there will be darkness. GMT is the counterpart to Dodonna. Intermediate Evasion Evasion determines whether an attack hits or misses. Enemies with high evasion are very annoying and can be impossible to kill for a newbie. * 5✮ Jar Jar Binks: Highest evasion in game. A front line of JJBs cannot be hit - annoying as hell. Helps that it is the cheapest 5✮ in trade value - hence easily attainable with minimal effort. Boost with 4✮ Boss Nass, Kit Fisto and a standard support party for maximum returns. * 5✮ General Grevious: Be it GG or GG LS, these cards are expensive on the trade market - and rightfully so. Not only do they evade like crazy, they pack a mean attack and at relatively low SP cost. Supplement with 3✮ Viper Probe Droid, 4✮ GG, Nute Gunray, Droideka and R2-D2 (Mechanics) - you will get to gold class (8-10) in no time. Accuracy To counter evasion, you need high accuracy. Cards with the highest accuracy will shred JJBs to bits. Silver class (5-7) and above, you will need these cards. * 5✮ Chewbacca/Aurra: Second highest accuracy in game. Will hit any target. Highest accuracy card has dismally low attack - don't bother. * 5✮ Lando Calrissian (Self acc up): If activated at skill 40, will have same accuracy as chewbacca/aurra. * 4✮ Light Clone Commander Bly (Light acc up) * 3✮ Ric Olie/AT-AT pilot (long acc up): Must have if you use ships. * 3✮ R4-G9/R2-Q5 (adjacent acc up) Specialised atk/def boosters * 3✮ Taun We/Lama Su (short atk/def up): Another candidate for p1/6 mr/br. * 4✮ Yoda/Dooku (Jedi def up/Sith atk up) * 4✮ Magnaguard (short def up) * 4✮ Luke Skywalker (X-Wing)/3✮ Admiral Ozzel (long attack up): For dark side, switch to 4✮ General Veers at class 6 and above. Use if you have 2 or 3 ships or long range cards. * (Light only) 3✮ Jar Jar Binks (middle attack up): Upgrade to 4✮ Lando Calrissian at class 6 and above. Use if you have 6 or more middle range cards. * (Dark only) 4✮ Nute Gunray/Droideka (droid atk/def up) * (Neutral only) 4✮ Chewbacca, Wicket W Warrick, Senate Guard: Not recommended to skill them. Neutral formations are a bad idea. Don't try. =Examples= All cards are assumed to be 4/7 proper, and skill 40. Wherever your cards are not skilled or properly evolved, adjust your expectations accordingly. Not sure what 4/7 means? Click here. Formations are ranked on a scale of 10 on offensive capacity and defensive capacity. AP cost, the combined trade value (including remotes) of all cards in the formation serve as a guide on whether you can afford to build such a formation depending on whether you are willing to fork out thousands of dollars, or make hundreds of alt accounts and hope to strike gold. =Jedi Formations= For the cash-rich P2P player Offense: ✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮ Defense: ✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮ AP Cost: 500 Trade Value: 54,420 points Comments: Offense is the best defense. Ackbar and Yoda are there to help with defence, not that it is needed. Feel free to substitute for X-Wing Luke (Long atk up) and Taun We (Short atk up) if you are feeling crazy. Formations do not get better than this. Offense: ✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮ Defense: ✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮ AP Cost: 523 Trade Value: 51,196 points Comments: High number of snipers, healers and support 5 and 4✮ skills channel back to Yoda GM, boosting it tremendously. JJBGS is essential to counter enemy skills. For the occasional P2P and crazy F2P player Offense: ✮✮✮ Defense: ✮✮✮✮✮✮✮ AP Cost: 467 Trade Value: 16,292 points Comments: Wall of R2-D2s coupled with skills that depress enemy skill, attack and boost your own defense will certainly depress the enemy's feelings magnificently. Feel free to indulge in two Queens in back position 2/5, replacing droideka and GMT, if you have the resources to do so. If only you could watch the look of disgust on your attacker as they lose to the countdown clock.